observaciones de un padre
by Ritsu Tainaka
Summary: Luego de una fiesta, Isshin es llevado por Ichigo y Rukia a la casa de los Kurosaki. Los jóvenes piensan que el padre de Ichigo está durmiendo... pero... fic originario de takondo, un escritor inglés. traducción. rewiew! :3


**He vuelto. Espero que disfruten. Besos**

**Disclaimer: nada es mío. Bleach es de T. K y este fic… se darán cuenta del porqué, más abajo. Nos vemos**

**Observaciones de un padre**

La puerta se abre, revelando la suave luz de la luna dentro de una casa vacía, pero oscura. Dos figuras caminaban una al lado de la otra, el segundo pareciendo que cargaba algo a lo largo de su hombro gracias la sombra que daba.

-¡Rukia, apresúrate y prende las luces!

Esos eran sonidos de unos arrastres de pies por allí

-¡Estoy tratando de encontrarla! ¡Pienso que aquí estuvo antes! ¡Ay!

Se oyó algo así como un enojado murmullo mientras un pequeño objeto era pateado. La luz se prendió, Ichigo y Rukia pararon en la mitad del living con molestas expresiones, el primero sosteniendo su inconsciente padre sobre sus hombros.

Isshin gruñó mientras él lo tiraba bruscamente en uno de los sofás

-Estará bien aquí –replicó Ichigo, molesto –bebió un montón y no quiero que él se caiga de su cama –es mi turno de hacer la colada esta semana

Ese fue un eco de pausa mientras muchos sonidos de basuras que se desplazaban, se escuchaban alrededor.

-Karin y Yuzu están durmiendo donde sus amigas, porque no quería despertarlas, así que deberemos limpiar este lugar nosotros –dijo Ichigo mientras tiraba algunas cosas derredor –no debería darle una mano

-Bueno, tampoco fue tu idea, en primer momento –pió Rukia-y tu padre hizo lo peor, metiéndonos en un bar

Isshin despacio dio un vistazo abriendo un ojo mientras escuchaba como los dos se iban a la cocina. Pensó que había tomado mucho, no podía realmente estar dormido con el constante ruido que esos dos producían. Caviló que sería divertido la forma que ellos actuaban hacia uno con el otro, parecían tan diferentes, pero estaban solos.

-Rukia, ayúdame a lavar los platos –la voz de Ichigo la llamó mientas él abría el grifo del agua

-No escuché decir un por favor –replicó Rukia

-Rukia, _**por favor**_, ayúdame a lavar los platos –continuó Ichigo con fastidio

-Es Rukia-sama para ti-Rukia siguió, su voz subiéndose con superioridad

Isshin podía imaginar cómo se vería la cara de Ichigo en ese instante

-Así que repite el pedido –la declaración de Rukia paró abruptamente – ¡No te atrevas!

Isshin levantó las cejas curiosamente mientras escuchaba el chorro del agua que estaba siendo rociada y un buen alarido de Rukia después

-¡Ichigo! –La voz de Rukia se hacia más alta y furiosa -¡No!

Isshin no pudo retener una risita mientras él la escuchaba chillar otra vez

-¡ICHIGO!

-Rukia-sama, por favor, ayúdame con los platos –dijo Ichigo, con humor

Hubo un fuerte sonido de una bofetada, y luego un largo sonido de un golpe que resonó desde la cocina. Isshin supo qué era lo que había pasado; parecía que Rukia le dio su retribución. Ichigo probablemente estaba yaciendo en el piso con dolor, en ese momento

-Ugh…

Eso lo confirmó, habían serios murmullos de enojo provenientes de su hijo. Como fuere, unos minutos después, el único sonido de fregar y correr los platos, fueron lo que captaron sus sentidos. Parecía que ambos se habían calmado

-Así que… ¿Qué piensas de la fiesta? –preguntó Ichigo.

-Fue divertida, conociendo y celebrando con todos- replicó Rukia-fue genial lo del bar también, hasta que decidiste pegarle a Keigo(Al menos lo sacaste del lugar)

Hubo una pausa de silencio mientras el refriego y lavado con agua una vez más alborotó el trasfondo

-¿Por qué lo golpeaste de todas maneras?-preguntó Rukia

Hubo un sonido metálico, como si algo se hubiera caído en la cocina

-Pienso que estaba por poner un brazo alrededor…bien…No importa –ichigo replicó torpemente

Isshin sonrió. Conociendo a su chico, se habría puesto nervioso por su pregunta. Él parecía haber soltado su plato por la sorpresa. Estimaba que hacía mucho que siendo su padre, trataba de enderezarse para enseñarle a su hijo. Debía admitir mentalmente, que su sobreprotección le hacía orgulloso.

-Inoue también te pidió para bailar con ella, pero le dijiste que no ¿Por qué? –preguntó Rukia, curiosamente

El porqué interno… Isshin tampoco lo entendía. Creía que ichigo no estaba interesado en ninguna belleza. Pero otra vez, él tampoco sabría que a pesar de todo él estaba interesado en chicas. Opinaba que eran diferentes en ese sentido

-No me gusta bailar –replicó Ichigo simplemente

-Entonces, ¿Por qué bailaste conmigo? –continuó Rukia con su aluvión de preguntas

Ichigo aclaró su garganta y el sonido del agua corriendo paró

-Porque… bueno… porque quería

Isshin se maldijo por haber perdido TAN genial evento. Tal vez estaba yendo y viniendo fuera cuando eso pasó

-¿Por qué me preguntas tantas cosas, Rukia?-Ichigo siguió rápidamente, mientras estaba tratando de recobrar su última respuesta. Isshin pudo sentir sus pies volviendo a la salita

-Porque… -los pasos pararon-estaba un poco preocupada, porque nunca parecías feliz hoy

La voz de rukia se volvió suave

-Pues, yo pensé que era una carga con mi retorno

Hubo sonidos de basura levantándose

-Idiota-comenzó Ichigo, mientras más sonidos de arrastre se escuchaban-todos deseaban tener una fiesta cuando tú volvieses. Estábamos felices de verte

-Pero no les estaba preguntando a ellos, Ichigo –continuó Rukia-es a ti a quien inquiero

Los sonidos de movimientos de basura cesaron

-No eres ninguna carga Rukia-replicó Ichigo, suavemente

-¿Por qué parecías tan descontento? –Rukia siguió

-Creo… bueno… quería pasar tiempo contigo

Isshin pudo al menos sentirse lanzando risitas mientras imaginaba la cara de su hijo

-Solo…solo los dos…

Bingo! Jackpot! Isshin tuvo que forzarse para no saltar y golpear a su hijo

-Oh…-la voz de Rukia era tranquila, pero era una respuesta de que recién se daba cuenta

Hubo otra pausa de silencio. Isshin preguntó si ellos tratarían de evitar un contacto con sus ojos, en ese momento.

-Bueno, tenemos tiempo ahora –Rukia suavemente rompió el silencio. Isshin cuidadosamente abrió un ojo, sorprendido de ver una gentil sonrisa en el rostro de ella –solo para los dos

Isshin lentamente se movió hacia Ichigo, aún más sorprendido de ver una genuina sonrisa proviniendo de su rostro. Era una expresión que nunca había visto en su hijo antes (no después de que Masaki muriese)

-Después de que limpiemos la basura, miraremos una película –dijo Ichig mientras los sonidos comenzaban otra vez

-¿Qué hay de tu padre?-inquirió Rukia

-Tiene un sueño pesado, no se dará cuenta de nosotros –dijo Ichigo bruscamente

Oh! ¡Qué equivocado que estaba! Isshin sonrió por dentro por la inocencia de su hijo

Demasiado pronto, Isshin escuchó que el otro sofá chillaba, mientras los dos se sentaban en él. Porque de lo quieta que era la película y lo relativamente relajado que estaba allí, Isshin comenzaba a quedarse dormido. Antes de pernoctar pensó que había atado cabos con unas cuantas cositas intercambiadas entre los dos.

-Rukia…-la voz de Ichigo fue ronca

-¿Mmmm?

-Te he extrañado… Estoy feliz de que volvieras-terminó, con su voz trabajosa, pero gentil

-Bueno… -Rukia comenzó, con voz suave y contenta- estoy feliz de volver…

Con eso, Isshin vagó en el sueño, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Los ojos de Isshin se abrieron más tarde en esa noche, y su mano buscó sus ojos mientras lentamente se sentaba. Se aclaró los ojos, se volvieron grandemente iluminados por la escena ante él

-Estoy feliz de que veas esto, Masaki –dijo Isshin con una sonrisa

Rukia yacía sobre el pecho de Ichigo, la cabeza de él caía sobre la de ella. Ambos brazos estaban sosteniéndose detrás del sofá, pero uno de ellos caía familiarmente en el hombro de Rukia. Con una escena así ante él, Isshin no lo pudo ayudar pero lo sintió realmente extremadamente sincero. Parecía que ambos se habían quedado dormidos uno encima del otro.

Isshin sabía que un momento así raramente sucedía, y ese instante no podía ser estropeado

Pero desde que la cámara estaba justo detrás de él, en la cabina…

No pudo resistir…

**FIN**

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!! ¿Les gustó? ¿Si? ¿No? A mi si y mucho ^-^.**

**Me gustó aún más traducirlo y traérselo a ustedes, porque sé que lo disfrutarán.**

**No espero Rewiew para mí, después de todo, esta no es mi creación. Espero algún que otro rewiew para Takondo, el autor de este fic. Es norteamericano y tiene muy buenos fics, que comenzaré a traducir a medida que me deje XD. **

**Bueno, espero que haya estado humanamente entendible lo que traduje. Dakedo, si ven algún que otro error, háganmelo notar. No solo crecen ustedes, sino yo. **

**Así que… ¡A DEJAR REWIEW!**

**¡Ja-Na!**

**Rukia-Kat-Sama-Bonnie89**

**PS: Isshin es uno de mis personajes de Bleach favoritos *-***


End file.
